


Defenestrate.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [6]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, bit of world building as well, hey guys it's DEFENESTRATION TIME, some important some for fun, who knows which it is!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Accidental destruction leads to more.





	Defenestrate.

Ronin was sitting out in the courtyard of the monastery. Bright morning and chilly winds, he was staring at the sky. He didn’t have anything to do that day. Wu pulling him from his duties for reasons he didn’t know. 

He was really really bored. Wu never gave him much to do and he already did the training for the day. So here he was, doing nothing. He hated being alone. Something whispers in the back of his mind, to run back to Stiix but he shakes his head. It was too late now. He made his home elsewhere.

He decides to wander the temple instead and he gets up from the stony ground. Ronin opens the door back inside and heads in a random direction. Directionless, fluid he moved through the temple away from Wu. He didn’t know what he wanted to look for. 

Ronin finds himself outside the library. He never sees Wu in there so he doesn’t understand why he couldn’t just take some. He opens the door and starts to search through the books. He finds himself back in the mythology section. Most he’s already read back in Stiix but a few he’s never touched.

An old red leather book catches his eye and he pulls it out. Ronin doesn’t see a title on it so he opens the book. The title read “The Eyes of God” with golden imagery of a nekomata toying with a small rat. That’s enough to have kept him interested and so Ronin closed the book and moved to another section.

Roaming the nonfiction area, not much catches his attention but he finds a book on blood sorcery. He goes back to his small room carrying both books. There’s a small stash of books in the closet, mostly myths he’s already read while some were just information he got curious about. He grabs a flashlight and begins to read the book on blood sorcery.

Blood sorcery is stronger then normal magic. It’s nothing like ordinary magic, where people could learn to and fro and every which way. No one knows truly how it came to be but many, many lines began at the same time. Giving off the same magical energy. Wielders could connect with those of same family, telepathically speaking to them if they so chose too. Doing so also allows them to find their family members again. It was generally known that the connection is weak, but through methods from outside. The blood connection will grow stronger. The stronger the connection, the more the wielder could do with the connected. From forcing memories to reading thoughts. Blood sorcerers could do many many things to their chosen link. Whether they wanted it or not. 

The connection could be created without knowing. But just as well maintained without awareness. The only thing truly mattering being the will and the want for it. The wielder is the only one who can cut off the connection. Either by choosing to weaken it or cutting it off entirely. But the strongest connection cannot be broken, for reasons unknown. People have said that cutting one off could very well kill them both but no such evidence has been revealed.

If the other has a power or a magic of their own. The blood sorcerer could potentially use it. But only indirectly. It’s forbidden for such a thing to occur but many accidents of that has happened. Proofs upon proofs of the incidents cataloged in village books and histories. But there aren’t much of the sorcerers that are strong from the start. There only being a rare few who already have such a strong bond with their magic. It being the only thing that would allow them power.

It was a personal art. One that could be made unique is the user so tried to. Blood magic was specialized and not at the same time. Being able to use it for multiple purposes while also having one direction. It was unpredictable but controlled in one person. And this sort of uniqueness was what made the sorcery so rare, so hard to find. 

There’s no known record for the strongest use of blood magic. Or if there even is any such thing. But most sorcerers were known for strengthening their magic. Using any means necessary. They are not evil, despite it all. But it’s from the person’s control for what they do and what the magic is used for.

He stops being able to read, shivering uncontrollable from something. His hands are shaking and every word becomes unreadable. An already strong magic was interesting, but being able to strengthen it. He felt a little scared at the thought. He tries to stop shaking- to change his thoughts. But his curiosity creates bigger problems.

He thinks about what might be the strongest blood magic. But he gets nothing except the thoughts of families on strings. A person no longer human, but a puppet simply to play with. A toy not a man. He grabs the other book he brought and quickly begins to read, if only to distract himself from his terrible thoughts in his mind.

The eyes of God opens with the nekomata walking on a sunny dirt road. Out on the countryside. His name was Masumi and he was known for his great adventures. Travelling from outskirts to the cities. Fighting beasts of evil or simply handing a bit of advice for growing crops. He disappears constantly, no one knowing where he’ll end up next.

Masumi enjoyed that. He didn’t want to be found. His virtue lying in that fog of mistiness. He was his own and nothing was going to restrain him. Masumi finds himself stopped by a small rat.

“Hello! I am Yori, I’m looking for something.” The rat squeaks. 

“What sort of something?” He asks curious. Something of power? A tool? His thoughts are quickly stopped by the rat climbing onto him.

“Yes! A circlet of eyes!” Yori replied from over his head. Masumi wants to ask what it does but Yori continued on. “I might know just where it is. But can you help me?”

It’s sudden for Masumi, to be asked of this. He wanted privacy but being asked of something so- Major was interesting. He only ever did things for himself. Never truly caring for others. Sure, he may have given advice and saved villages but all in all. He was a selfish creature.

But he nods anyway. “I suppose I can...” 

“Great! I’ll lead the way.” Yori responds and already he’s pointing in a direction of where to go. Masumi shrugs to himself and walks. 

The first few days were in wandering, passing through forests and small towns. They ate their shares and passed on through the days. Masumi is exhausted and annoyed. 

“Are we there yet? We’ve been searching for days now.” He finally grumbles out one day.

“We’re nearly there! Don’t worry.” Yori says. They eat quickly and head onward once more. Masumi was at the point of not paying to where they were heading, so he was surprised when he found himself in a dark damp cave. Yori climbs off of him and starts running deeper into the cave.

Masumi has to catch up before he loses the rat and walks after him, as fast as he allowed himself too. Curiosity was his starting point but even he realized how little he knew.

“What is- That circlet of eyes for? Is it a trinket? A toy?” He stops talking once he notices the rat isn’t within his vicinity and sighs in annoyance. He clammers after him, tripping a few times over rocks and constantly losing his only glimpse of his guide.

His only indication that they reached it was a glowing hole and Yori standing by it with a grin. “What did I tell you? I knew where it was!” Masumi grabs it before Yori could say any farther and the circlet’s eyes turn sharply to look at him.

It’s unnerving and realistic, the eyes turning every which way to look around but especially at them. They weren’t- squishy but it was hard to tell how they were made. Nearly glowing white with veins of blood flowing through, The pupil moving around surrounded by a deep purple iris. The circlet’s metal was a tarnished silver that held together strongly while the eyes seemed to struggle.

He goes to put it back but Yori stops him. “Don’t do that, we need it.”

“No we don’t,” Masumi protests, glancing a bit back at the staring glowing eyes. It scared him, he didn’t want to admit. The eyes kept looking at him. Looking elsewhere for a second and then back at Masumi. “We don’t even know what it does!!”

Yori just stares at him, quiet and then responding. “You don’t but I do. And I can’t wear it so maybe you should.”

Masumi stares back, “Wear it?” Yori nods. The yokai stops and turns to look at the circlet again.

“Go on, it’s for you. A gift.” And he does, pulling it closer and raising it above his head to put it on but he hesitates. Only a little but just enough. He puts it on and only then does he realize that there are also black shadowy tendrils surrounding the circlet. They start to wrap around him and he doesn’t fight back. It envelops him in power and the glow shifts from the crown to his soul and body.

There’s so much power and so much he could do. He finds himself grinning and Yori sweats. He starts to realize he was lured there, for what reason yet. He didn’t know. Daintily, he picks up the rat and looks him in the eye.

“Was this a trap? Were you spying on me? Tell me, what did I do wrong.” Yori panics and throws his hands up in surrender.

“N- No! It’s not! I tell you!” But then he squeezes and Yori screams in pain. A moment later and he stops. “Fi- Fine, the villages see you as hazard and they wanted you gone.”

“So you tried to kill me? Now that won’t work now, will it?” He flies off out of the cave and into the night sky. There were examples to be made. Particularly with one liar. Masumi goes higher and higher until they go even above the clouds. He smirks and looks at the rat. “What if I dropped you, right here, right now?”

Yori doesn’t know how to respond. He’s fearful, of course he is. But he can’t react without angering Masumi and he wanted to save himself. So he doesn’t, and waits instead for salvation. A presence of old shows up in the form of a ghostly voice. Masumi seemed to recognize it and grew smug as he watched for retribution.

“Now what is happening here?” The voice calls out with authority. Masumi shrugs.

“Oh, I’ve been fooled! I’ve been tricked by this lowlife rat!” He’s dramatic, trying to pull at heartstrings. It’s only a voice rather then a full appearance of the higher up god. Yori points at Masumi and starts babbling for his life.

“No no, I didn’t. I was trying to save us all. He stole the Eyes. Not me!” Silence falls.

“What has been taken?” Yori sighs in relief. 

“The Eyes of God, sir. He has taken them from my grasp.” The higher up seems to think, and neither know what will happen. 

“He shouldn’t have grabbed it, but you also led him to it.” Masumi stops, he’s getting punished. Isn’t he? And so, from the sky they are struck down and left falling from the highest height in the air.

As they hurtle toward the ground like stray comets, they see a hole opening beckoning to them both. It was be their seal, their prison and nothing more then that. The circlet falls off the moment they enter the ground.

It’s out of reach and the hole slides them away. They end up in an endless war underneath the earth. No one notices but no one cares. It just is as it was. 

Ronin closes the book and glances outside. It’s the middle of the day and he needs to eat. It’s only lunch but he has problems remembering some times. He sets the book down along with the rest and opens the door again. 

Walking out, he feels his joints creak from idle sitting and he winces. The closer he moves to the temple, the more the smell of food entrances him. He’s hungry and he could feel his stomach grumbling.

The smell is of salmon and it reminds him of home. His old one, Stiix with it’s old crumbling wood and harried down people. The boy is too impatient and he runs through the halls toward the kitchen. It’s all a fit of impulse when he crashed through a window by his master.

Wu yells in shock and it was only lucky that none of the food got covered in glass. Ronin had some of the gall to look sheepish but he found Wu’s reaction funny. The master sighs and rubs at his temple.

“I was going to call you but I suppose I don’t have to anymore. Just eat.” Ronin just nods and grabs a plate of food. Mischief was always there and he wanted to do it again. With how Wu already was to him, he had to do something in response. A small and short rebellion. Who cares for a little property damage?


End file.
